The Other Genryusai
by Sage Kitsune
Summary: what if genryusai is a grumpy old man due to the son he lost and if soi fon had another love interest besides yoruichi shihoin, my second fanfic there will be femnaruxOC and Soi FonxOC pairings, you can comment and give me pointers this is my second time writing a fanfic so please show me the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Other Genryusai

Well hi everyone it is **sage kitsune** with a bleachxNaruto crossover fanfic, who ever felt that old man Genryusai is a lonely sourpuss and that might be the reason behind his cruel attitude. Well this fanfiction is gonna be a crossover between bleach and naruto series lemme say Genryusai was a lil bit young he still had a little grey long strand of ponytails and the whole jinchuriki in the naruto verse where dead lemme add more to the fun, naruto is a female now and soi fon was still at the academy. I seriously hope this is fun.

Chapter 1: The second Genryusai.

Just some months ago ol'man Genryusai heard he was going to be a father, the child was pretty much a troublesome one due to the fact that from the womb the little rascal always shot out bursts after bursts of heavy spiritual pressure which weakened his mother, Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake joshiro, Chojiro sasakibe and Unohana Retsu were all anxious of the coming of the child, on the 27th of October 1783 Hizashi Shigekuni Genryusai was born but at the cost of the life of his mother. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was filled with both joy and sadness all the captains present promised to be there for the boy.

After twenty years Hizashi was sent to the Shino Academy where he met Rangiku Matsumoto, Ishin Shiba, Senshumaru Shutara, Soi Fon, Tenjiro Kirinji, and so many more in their young age, he was recognized as a prodigy and whenever he released his spiritual pressure he could even make the air uncomfortable for the captains of that Era, after two years of extensive training he left the academy a boy fit for the position of a guard in the squad zero Ichibe Hyosube came to scout him to guard the soul king but he declined. Unfortunately for Hizashi he couldn't even pull out his zanpakuto into its shikai state, Genryusai had always been occupied by his work and hardly had time for his son Hizashi thought his father ignored him or avoided him because of his mother's death. He had tried several times to get his father to teach him how to draw out his zanpakuto but all fell to naught, then one day Hizashi was nowhere to be found, he had disappeared off the radar of seireitei and for a long time Genryusai had fallen into a gloomy expression till date only being kind to persons like Toshiro and Yachiru because they reminded him of his son, it's been years since the disappearance of Hizashi and no one who knew about the incident was allowed to talk about it, ol'man Genryusai was now focused on his work after it was confirmed Hizashi was missing and chances of someone who's spiritual pressure disappeared meant he was either dead or something horrible had happened, Genryusai decided to accept his fate and set his mind on protecting seireitei even enforcing the law to the bones.

After twenty five years some other shinigami's had passed and had been assigned to their captains and squads something groundbreaking happened an unbelievable burst of energy was released and the research department said it likened to that of Head Captain Yamamoto, to which Genryusai claimed he was not the one who released that spiritual pressure Captains who knew about the disappearance of Hizashi had their suspicions but couldn't voice it out. Immediately Yamamoto ordered the search of this individual and its arrest soon shinigamis were jumping over seireitei like cats chasing mice, BOOM! Another explosion had occurred this time it was from the source, the shinigamis chasing after the suspect have finally engaged themselves in a furious battle, most ended getting hurt by the attacks from the shinigami, unlike the standard uniform most shinigami wore he was clothed in a silvery robe and black body fits from head to toe he wore black sandals atop his black top, and wore a white jacket beneath the silver robe, atop the silver robe the kanji for zero was written and his hair was pure white his skills with were so good even a kido or hado couldn't land on him every single attack were repelled back to the owners, he couldn't be touched, every single attackers were taken down soon the captains were arriving one after the other some captains could see a resemblance to Genryusai soon the captain Kintaro Suzushiro captain of the seventh squad ran at his pulling out his zanpakuto *"shred Gurinkira" immediately the zanpakuto glowed blue and a brown rod with a shot curved blade and three different flowers surrounded it, one was a rose, the other a yellow butterfly bush and the last one a green hellebore the young man just brought out brass knuckles and used them to parry the first strike swinging with the balance he gained from locking the knuckles with the weapon he jumped on his back and hit three pressure points rendering the man immobile, but the man said "dai nana hiringu" and immediately the green hellebore started shining and the placed some particles on his back which let the man stand up "hey kiddo if I wouldn't be a captain if I could be defeated that easily, and I kind of underestimated you now show me all what you've got" Hizashi only smirked then charged at the man, showing some skills they were both throwing attacks at each other all of a sudden the man twisted the rod towards his face and said "mabayui bakari no daichidankai" and a white light flashed before Hizashi's eye blinding him all of a sudden Hizashi knew the attack was straightforward blinding your opponent but didn't expect what he heard next "your sight can't be recovered unless I give it back or I die so can you keep on fighting you arrogant over pampered piece of shit?" the captain had brought out his palm to bind him when...

I'm sorry for putting you on a cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself I hope you like my second fanfic since my fist was kinda horrible "please read Adventures at the Fire temple by me and comment on places I need to improve on." Ciao till my next update.


	2. Chapter 2 The Banished Clan

**Sage; Hiyah guys long time, sorry about the delay.**

 **Kitsune; yeah right I'm sure you are gonna say something ridiculous as an excuse.**

 **Sage; what do you mean, I only went to make research on making the story a more better one.**

 **Kitsune; really so that's why you had to take two months off uhn uhn ?**

 **Sage; it's not like I have a lot of followers though but that isn't an excuse, I just wanted to spice things up a bit and not be a total bore to the readers plus another story hangs on my mind like a thread and I need to practice. So how's that for an excuse.**

 **Kitsune; *silent* whatever I don't really care just get on with the story anyways. I think you stopped at the part where Hizashi was about to be bound.**

 **Sage; ohhhh you remembered, okay here we go.**

Guide; the **bold letters are for bakudo, kido or hado and locations.**

 _Italics are for commands and thoughts._

The ordinary words are for normal conversations.

 **Way of binding, Bakudo 9; "disintegrate, you black dog Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" SEK...** all of a sudden out of nowhere a blurry golden like figure landed in front of the captain unsheathing a zanpakuto, _"ROAR: benikyuubi no kitsune"_ a female voice speaking the command, immediately a severe gust of red spiritual pressure was blowing around her, successfully pushing away the captain towards a moderate distance, in her stable form other captains could see she was a female with red hair, and fox like eyes her zanpakuto had transformed to a pair of gauntlet on her arm with three long blades at each side, they could also see that her spiritual pressure was red in colour and possessed more ferocity almost like that of Genryusai Shigekuni, he felt uncomfortable at witnessing a power probably stronger than his, immediately after the show another figure landed close to Hizashi, he was a dark topless man, who was heavily built he wore hakama shorts and had the kanji for eight tattooed on his chest, his zanpakuto was abnormally huge, it's sheath was pinkish brown in colour and had a bulls head as it's armguard, picking up Hizashi he jumped towards the sky and opened a senkaimon then beckoned to the red-haired lady who was now snarling at them. She sheath her zanpakuto and her hair reverted into a blond colour, with the same speed disappeared into the senkaimon with the black man following her, after some brief seconds some captains where shaken out of their reverie and where astonished to find out they were placed in brief moments of hypnosis an old but very rare method called genjutsu then turned to face the head captain. "Everyone go back to your squads, Hamura Shihoin of Squad 2 we need to talk." "Hai Sokutaicho," he replied

At the office of Genryusai Yamamoto head captain of squad 1.

In a very large room filled with a grandiose decoration of gold and ebony wood, sat Genryusai Shigekuni, _"so that idiot is alive, he made me worry after all this years that he might have died, at least he's alive and unharmed, but who was that woman and man who came to assist him, I don't like the feeling that they might have been the cause of his disappearance, I have to investigate them."_ Raising up his head to meet the captain he had previously asked to see him "Hamura, I want to use the omnitsukido for a special mission."

 **Meanwhile at the world of the living a senkaimon opens to a very lush garden filled with flowers and other ornamental object a very stylish Japanese mansion is seen in the distance.**

"B, take him to Yugito nii sama to check if anything can be done to his eye, I'll have to tell Gaara to set up defensive procedures, I don't think seireitei would take a mini attack as training, find Yagura and the others and tell Roshi to set up defensive measures around the house," She said "Naru be careful" B said looking worried, giving a classic smirk "I will, just go do what I asked first" With that she smiled at B before taking off towards the west of the mansion, walking, looking at the front door leading to a passage which is decorated with lilac flowers across the walls and a lot of petals across the floor she walked through it smelling the mild fragrance that came along with the flowers, after a quick turn to the right she went into a room which had a Japanese design as it doors (like a senkaimon but this time it's rectangular and stretches across the whole passage) pushing the door to the side Naru knelt down and bows her head in obeisance towards a meditating figure in the room it's back facing her, the room was a little bit dark with only two oil lamps illuminating the room even though there were other things to use to lighten up the room. "The Genryusai seems to have caused some trouble at seireitei sir" she said with perspiration forming at her forehead, the figure slowly turning around with a sort of eeriness creeping out of it finally spoke "how did that happen?" "I'm sorry for my incompetence sir!" she broke out "Roshi was on duty of watching the boy and he slipped out of his watch then went to seireitei before battling a captain and in the process lost his sights sir!" immediately losing the cool attitude it possessed the figure burst out from under the robe it was under, revealing a man with black hair and a very muscular figure having one part of his arm a bit contrasting to his light complexioned skin, with enough speed unable to be noticed by the naked eye grabs Naru's throat before slamming her through the door into the wall outside the passage "how the hell did you let that happen." He bellowed out in a very angry voice. "I arrived a bit late sir I couldn't stop the process without having to fight with the whole Gotei 13 present there." She said with pain loaded on each word whimpering under his tight grip on her throat. "Now he's pretty much useless for my plan." He said his onyx coloured eyes turning red with three tomoes spinning inside them "and you might also be joining him in death if he is", He completed, releasing her neck he turned around "clear this place and find a solution to his blindness" grabbing the robe he had discarded, he wore it and took up his sage personality again by going into a mediating stance and floating off the floor reciting mantras. Standing up from the rubble her teacher had caused Naru stretched her back before doing a self check, after getting herself up into composure Naru shunpoed out of the room towards the main house. Standing right in front of the house Naru stormed in at full speed arriving at a room with a fiery blue black design as its door storming through it to see her target and "WHAM!" a resounding hit landed on his face, it had created a crack on the floor and had called all the other tenants of the house scrambling to see the cause of such a sound "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO TRAIN AND WATCH A FOOL LIKE YOU?" she shouted screaming like she was about to let hell lose on him "it's not like you are that different from us anyways" she finalized in a whisper "nee-san, what's the best solution for his eye?" she asked facing Yugito, well there is but they don't sound favourable unless one of you is interested in fighting the captain who did that to him, he can either learn to fight using his other sensory organs or he might as well get an eye transplant, it's one of the three, "I'll be lending him my eye but just one at least if he's able to utilize it well, it'll be another advantage for me." Everyone in the room turned to see the one and only lord of the uchiha clan **Madara Uchiha**.

 **I'm sorry about this second cliffhanger but I just can't help myself keep expecting some more because I plan on making this fanfiction my best and remember always tell me where you see something wrong so that I can sharpen my skills, till next update ciao friends.**


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Preparations

**Sage; here's another one guys pardon me for not being able to update since I seem to be lacking in gaining access to the internet due to some financial problems, but this should be in your face along with the my previous chapter, meaning I'll will update all my saved fanfiction at once so that, you wouldn't find a reason to throw me at kitsune...**

 **Kitsune; (raising her head up from her mild nap) hey pal, don't get me involved with your crappy talk for an excuse, because one I don't give a f**k about your stupid life, sitting down acting all nice and funny when we all know the name sage is a stupid facade to divert the reader's attention from your lazy attitude.**

 **Sage; (growing a tick mark) I'll advice you to lose that disrespectful attitude or I'll be throwing you out of this mindscape**

 **Kitsune; (smirking) guess what?**

 **Sage; (pissed off look) what?**

 **Kitsune; you can't, because we're both a figment of the writers imagination and I thought you were the smart one, I guess it was just a facade anyways, since you keep claiming that when our roles haven't been decided yet. Oh and surprise viewers guess what? (Sage growling in the distance and mumbling something about spotlight thieves.) Oh shut it monk! Who knows anything about Zone_tan? Well in case you don't know she's the mascot for the Zone archives and also the presenter for the ZTV news, a lewd media containing porn flash games (as much as the writer regrets writing this, it's just a brief definition or description of her, so that in the case of the reader getting any information about her and finding out what she is, you wouldn't say you were not warned, but the writer is going to be using her in this fanfiction due to her sarcastic nature and her demonic half plus her tentacle friend Lemmy who will be a part of her.) So you've been warned that Zone_tan would definitely make an appearance in this fanfiction. That does not make it a lemon though.**

 **Sage; spoiler! Any ways as usual enjoy this fanfiction.**

Guide; the **bold letters are for bakudo, kido or hado and locations.**

 _Italics are for commands and thoughts and flashbacks._

The ordinary words are for normal conversations.

Oh and this is my disclaimer note, 1, I don't own bleach or its characters they all belong to Tite Kubo (unfortunately), 2, Zone_tan belongs to Zone sama (for Christ sakes why didn't I think of a character like her before going into fanfiction.) 3, Hizashi Genryusai belongs to me Guess I have to make him popular then like the Naruko character. So on to our story.

 _Chapter 3: Risks and Sacrifice._

 _Immediately the Uchiha clan head was seen at the entrance to the second jinchuriki's room everyone present straightened into a straight line, he was the legendary banished soul reaper Uchiha Madara and a member of the five great noble families in seireitei until the uchiha coup. Every one present gave him a bow standing except Hizashi who was presently knocked out from Naru's devastating punch. "I'll loan the Genryusai my eye until he's strong enough to get his back, we'll attack seireitei in the next three months so make sure the transplant would be successful," he said before walking towards Yugito and removing his eye very easily like it was something he removed and attached always, Yugito gently collected it and started a quick and painless operation since Naru had helped in the area of anaesthesia._

 _Within the next three months Hizashi was thought the use of the newly acquired sharingan by the clans youngest heir Sasuke Uchiha who seemed to always be on a conflict with the blonde girl who thought him kido,_ _the hard way and I mean the very hard way, by blasting him with the attacks which was painful but after he was taught how to use the kamui technique he actually felt nothing and the attacks passed through him,_ _after some months the young Genryusai was ready for battle with just an eye meanwhile at the seireitei..._

 _"Sokutaicho, after all our attempts to get into the mansion we have been rejected by its barrier though we were able to get some visuals about a few things, all I know is that the boy is with the uchiha clan and the seven missing jinchuriki's are with the clan to, plus they seem to be planning an attack on the seireitei so I'll advice we prepare for an attack sir." Hamura Shihoin said with his grey coloured eyes searching for a reaction from the head captain_ _ **, just sixty years ago the uchiha noble family head Madara had come to them in a joint meeting the Uchiha, Shihoin, Shiba , Kuchiki and other lesser noble family heads plus Shigekuni**_ _ **Yamamoto**_ _ **Genryusai sat down to discuss the issue in seireitei about the aftermath of the blood war between them and the Quincies since they were created from the offspring of the soul king, it was going well until Madara stated that the cause of the bloodshed had to be killed meaning they had to dispose the soul king, most of the men seated had shouted that it was outrageous except the head of the Shiba clan who stated that he saw it as the right thing to do to prevent further occurrences, the other clan heads went strongly against the idea and the case was closed or that's what they wanted them to think, some months later the joined forces of Shiba and Uchiha had began a coup for the execution of the royal family and it's head, the soul king. A lot of blood was shed that day and the uchiha clan and Shiba clan were defeated with the uchiha's defeated and mercy granted onto the Shiba family for the real heir requested a pardon after the previous head was killed. Then at the execution ground Madara and his two sons were rescued by other uchiha's and left seireitei never to be found again until now.**_ _Genryusai held his forehead and sighed "Madara so you still live" in a grim voice he stated "Prepare for war and wait for a captain meeting."_

 _Meanwhile in the Uchiha Estate 50 uchiha's plus 8 jinchuriki's where assembled in red armor with nine having distinct designs and the uchiha emblem on each armor, "This is the day we claim back our place in the seireitei where the uchiha name shall be remembered in history, some shall fall today but make that as impossible as ever each of you here are strong enough to face captain and the jinchuriki's are with us the perfect weapon for our march to the soul kings palace, let's go and claim our victory today, with that stated let's go!" a female member of the distinctly dressed uchiha, a head member of the family with purple hair and purple armor went forward and used her zanpakuto to open a mega shaped senkaimon, with every member moving at once they were met with a shocking greeting, THE WHOLE SEIREITEI WAS HERE TO GREET THEM!._

 _ **Okay, okay I know I'm a jerk but without the suspense no one would follow the story and that wouldn't be good for me, so you devoted readers like and suggest this to your friends thank you. Ciao till next time.**_


End file.
